


Drunk

by faulty_kid



Category: 20th Century CE RPF
Genre: Drunk Eric, Dylan was abused in a past relationship, Dylric, Eric just wants to love him, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faulty_kid/pseuds/faulty_kid
Summary: eric comes home drunk after a fightdylan has a bad past with thisit doesn’t end how you think it would end





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> my wattpad is foahbabes where i post more dylric shit. you’re welcome

dylan winces as eric stumbles into the house. 

"dylan?!" eric slurs out. 

"dylan! where are you?" eric calls out again. he stumbles into the bedroom to find dylan sitting on their bed, shaking. 

"you!" eric points at him, whiskey prevalent on his clothes. the shorter walks closer to the younger. 

"i love you," eric tells dylan, cupping dylan's face in his hands and pressing it to eric's chest, "i love you so f-fu-fucking much." eric's voice is shaking. he's crying, "you were right. i was wrong. i'm sorry," eric sobs, "please don't leave me." dylan is surprised. he's not used to this treatment. 

"you're...you're my sunshine boy, please don't take my sunshine away," eric drunkenly kisses dylan's head, then his cheeks, then his forehead, then finally his lips, "i'll sleep on the couch tonight, i'll sleep outside. i don-don't care, just please," eric hiccups, "don't...don't leave me," eric begs. 

dylan smiles and kisses his back. 

"get in bed, you big dork," dylan moves over and pulls eric into bed. eric grunts as he lands on the bed. 

"i love you so, so, so, so, so much dylan bennet," eric tells dylan, half asleep. 

"i love you too eric david," dylan kisses eric. 

"but...but, but, but," eric raises a finger and his head, "do you love me so, so, so, so, so much?" dylan giggles and nods. 

"i love you so, so, so, so, so much eric david," dylan repeats. eric smiles, then plops his head down on the pillow, snoring. dylan smiles and cuddles with the pillow, knowing eric was too drunk to cuddle. 

~~~~

dylan giggles as eric makes his way downstairs, groaning at the light. 

"what's got you so happy?" eric grumbles, plopping himself down in a chair and throwing his head in his hands. 

"oh nothing, other than the fact that you came home and told me you loved me and held me and said you were sorry," dylan smiles. eric looks at dylan, confused

"no one else did that before?" eric looks genuinely confused. dylan bites his lip and shakes his head. 

"no, my last relationship...whenever he got drunk, he was violent with me," dylan explains and looks at eric. the older looks like he's about to explode. dylan becomes scared and backs up, his back hitting the counter, "pl-please don't hit me," he whimpers. eric gets up and slowly walks towards dylan, only to pick him up and place him on the table. he stands in between dylan's spread legs. 

"i would never intentionally hurt you, baby," eric cups dylan's face, wiping a tear from the boy's cheek, "i'm so sorry," eric says, leaning his head on dylan's shoulder, "i love you so much, dylan bennet," eric kisses dylan softly, reassuring the younger.

"i love you so much, eric david," dylan smiles, knowing he doesn't have to fear eric. although he notices eric's hesitation to touch him, "eric, you can touch me. you've never hurt me—unless i asked of course." dylan cups eric's face, blue eyes meeting hazel, "i would tell you if you did, i promise." dylan whispers, leaning his forehead on eric's. 

"i love you,"


End file.
